Spies, Love, and Being a Demigod
by Virgodragon16
Summary: Annabeth left Percy almost a decade ago. Percy has a daughter who might be the next savior of Olympus. What happens when she disappears with her best friend? Will Percy and Annabeth go on a quest to save Percy's daughter, who's trying to save Olympus herself? Read and Review to find out! Story gets better as you read it! R&R. Rated T for future scenes. on pause for a while!
1. Meeting Anna's Tutor

To think it all started out with a phone call…

Percy POV

"Anna, honey, I DON'T KNOW THE PHONE NUMBER OF YOUR TUTOR!"I was in panic mode. My daughter was supposed to be at her tutoring lesson, except her mother Katherine had bailed on taking her to her tutoring lesson to go on a date with Anna's math teacher.

I had met Katherine 12 years ago. I met her at a club when I was with Grover after Annabeth had mysteriously disappeared. Of course I had been devastated, but after look for a year, I gave up and lost all hope. To cheer me up, Grover had taken me out. Of course, Grover and I both had gotten a little drunk, but that was when I saw a beautiful woman come towards me and asked if I wanted to dance. I said yes, she ended up taking me home, magic happened, and we started dating. It turns out she was a daughter of Aphrodite, and so we could totally relate. We got married, and had Anna a year after, and were happy for 6 years, until she divorced me. She never explained to me why, but I guess you could say we were civil to each other now, for Anna's sake.

"Dad, it's not that hard, I wrote it down. Look." 11 year old Anna had wavy dark brown hair that fell to the middle of her back and had sea green eyes. She was 5 feet exactly, and looked so much like me.

"Okay, fine, I'll call!"

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked, but I couldn't seem to place who it was.

"Yes, hi this is Percy Jackson, father of Anna Jackson?"

"Oh hi Mr. Jackson, I can see you now, just turn left- there you go- welcome!" the familiar voice called out again.

I got out of the car to help Anna out. But I couldn't believe who her tutor was. Same tough eyes, same posture, same beautiful hair….

No way. She disappeared. No.

"Annabeth?"


	2. Annabeth meets Percy and Anna

**Thank you soooo much for all the favorites, followers, and reviews. It means so much to me! Hope you like the next chapter! It has a little twist :)**

**The more reviews I get, the sooner I will update :)**

**THANK YOU!**

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson.

Annabeth POV

My name is Annabeth Chase. Let me give you a quick round of my introduction.

I had been a happy teenage girl at Camp Half-Blood for Greek demigods until one night, my life changed. I had said goodnight to my boyfriend, and I walked into the Athena cabin. Before I knew it, someone jumped on me from above and I had no time to pull out my knife.

They knew my battle skills well.

I tried to scream and thrash but they knocked me out within seconds. They forced me to leave my demigod life behind. I had to throw it all away or they would hurt everything I loved. Everything and anything.

Now, who is 'they'? They is the association of spies in training. (ASIT)

ASIT seemed like my worst enemies for so long. But they had a mission to perform, and I was chosen to help lead it.

Mission #1

_Act as a harmless young woman who devotes time to tutoring Anna Jackson, daughter of Perseus Jackson. Our main target is to save Mr. Jackson himself who is connected to a horrible terror plot which could jeopardize all of New York, eventually the United States. More details will be provided._

_Goal: Find out about Mr. Jackson through his daughter. Get him to trust you. Eventually, the plan will have him do anything for you. Just go with the flow and use your fake I.D. and personality._

_Good Luck, Miss Chase._

So now I stood here as Kathleen Grace,

Age: 35

Height: 5 feet 11 inches

Weight: 127 pounds

Daughter of Mark and Elizabeth Grace

Wait. Perseus Jackson. No way. No.

_Okay Anna- Kathleen- keep your cool. If it's the same Perseus, become a talented actress. You look nothing like the old Annabeth. Nothing. The only way for him to trust you is to make him fall in love with you. You did it as Annabeth, you can do it as Kathleen. I-_

_Incoming Call_

"Hello?"

"Yes, hi this is Percy Jackson, father of Anna Jackson?"

"Oh hi Mr. Jackson, I can see you now, just turn left- there you go- welcome!"

I shut the phone and walked over to the car. _BMW… nice…_

"Annabeth?" Percy asked me.

"Excuse me?" I tried to keep a straight face, hoping to look confused.

"Sorry, you look like an old friend of mine…" His expression drifted off. Luckily his daughter snapped him out of it.

"Dad, I think you can leave now… Pick me up in an hour okay?" Anna took one look at her dad, and hopped over to me.

"Hi Miss Grace! Ready to work on some math?" She asked, her face innocent.

"Yes.. of course Anna!" I put on a fake happy face and started the torturous lesson. Anything to find out more about Percy.

**So what will Annabeth find out from Anna? Will she fall in love with Percy again? Does she hate Anna?**

**All your questions will be answered soon!**


	3. Annabeth's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I wish I did though!

(A/N note: **thanks** for the wonderful ideas and reviews you guys have given me! I promise I will try to incorporate all of your amazing ideas into my story! and **sorry** for **not updating** in so long... I had so much going on! I promise I will update soon, and if I get** more reviews, even sooner**! Thanks guys!** :D**)

Anna POV

I think I got this algebra thing down. Mom will be proud. I guess Dad will too. My next concern, Miss Grace.

"Miss Grace, are you okay?" I asked, really showing my concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have a lot of things on my mind. Here's what we will do, since you've got this algebra down, how about we hang out at Starbucks and I'll tell you what's going on." Miss Grace suggested.

"Yeah, sure let me text my mom that we will be there." I agreed.

_At Starbucks…_

Kathleen/Annabeth POV

"One hot chocolate and one caramel frap. Thanks." I found a table with Anna on the upper level of my favorite coffee place. It was fairly empty, just a group of teenage girls who were giggling and posting pictures on instagram.

I really don't know what to tell Anna. She obviously has that gift where she can tell how other people are feeling.

"Go ahead Miss Grace. I'm listening." Anna looks at me expectantly.

"Okay, well you can call me Kathleen because Miss Grace makes me feel really old. Anyways, well when I was 17, I had a boyfriend, and he meant the world to me. I meant the world to him. We were best friends for 5 years, and on his birthday, he finally admitted his feelings for me. We were so happy together. Then he disappeared for a while. We had found him, and the first night he came back, we didn't let go of each other. Then… "I paused, taking a deep breath. The memories never left me. Haunting me until I broke.

"So then what happened? And who's we?" Anna knew something was up.

"Anna, my name isn't Kathleen Grace. It's Annabeth Chase." I watched her facial expression change as I sighed. So much for the mission

"WHAT?!" Anna's yelled, her jaw dropping and the group of teenage girls looked over at us.

"Shhh! What and how do you know me?" I whispered.

"You were my dad's girlfriend when he was a teenager. He always loved you, and always more than my mom. That's partly the reason of why they divorced."

"Really? That sounds like my Seaweed Brain. But, he can't find out yet. He has to trust me first." I knew Percy never forgot me…

"Huh?"

"The nickname I used to give your dad. He would call me Wise Girl. Is that your mom? " I asked.

"Yes, Miss Grace. See ya laterrr!" Anna smiled at me and ran off into her Mom's car, leaving me wondering what I got myself into with ASIT.

Anna POV

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! MY TUTOR IS ANNABETH CHASE! MY DAD'S TEENAGE GIRLFRIEND! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG AHHHHH! Wait until Dad finds out... wait. I can't tell him..

Mom broke my thoughts. "Anna, darling?"

"Yes, Mother?" I asked, in the same tone.

"There's my girl. I have huge and exciting news for you!" She smiled, her signature smile gleaming.

Oh no. Oh nononono. This better not be what I think it is.

**DUH DUH DUHHHHHH**

**So what is the news? Review if you want to find out!**


	4. Surprise Surprise!

A/N **note**: Oh my gods guys I'm **SOOOOO** sorry for not updating, I always put it off! I'm going to try updating more often, but only when I can get free time. Me=sick so I get some writing time! YAY! Okay. I will shut up and let you read the story. Remember! More reviews: better writing! Note: Percy may seem a little OOC in this chapter, but you'll see why.

Disclaimer: I am annoyed that I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.

Leo: HAHAHAHA IN YOUR FACE VIRGODRAGON16!

Me: Oh shut up Leo, I have the Stolls on speed dial.

Leo: hehehe… BYE!

**Last time on Meeting the Tutor:**

_There's my girl. I have huge and exciting news for you!" She smiled, her signature smile gleaming._

_Oh no. Oh nononono. This better not be what I think it is._

Anna POV

"Braden and I are getting married! He proposed!" Mom gleamed with pride as she showed me her new ring.

"OHMYGODSMOM!MYMOMISGETTINGMARRIED!" I said all in one breath. I was totally relieved this had nothing to do with my father because of Annabeth!

"Do I get to be flower girl?" I asked.

"Braden's niece is going to be flower girl, honey, but you get to be a bridesmaid!" Mom honked at some random car for not moving fast enough.

"OMG YAY!" I was so excited, I get to be a bridesmaid! It's the closest thing I get to treated like an adult, so I'll go with it.

The rest of the car ride wasn't that exciting. I turned up the radio, and stared out the window.

I was worried how to tell Dad about Annabeth. Hmm.. I won't tell him yet.

Percy POV

"Anna!" I embraced my daughter, while I thought how much she was growing up. I bet Katherine told her about the wedding. I still don't know if I should go… I'll need a date, won't I? Probably a good time to tell Anna about Charlotte.

"Daddy! Mom's getting married and I get to be a bridesmaid!" Anna's smile was so bright, I bet even Apollo would have been blinded.

"Do you now?" I asked. "By the way, I have some news for you! I started dating again. Uncle Nico set me up with a very nice woman called Charlotte. You would love her!"

"That's great Dad! I'm going over to Alex's house for dinner, his family invited me o ver." Anna seemed a little off.. Hmm..

"Sure honey. I'll pick you up around 9 then."

So Anna's best friend was named Alex. He was a good kid, but I didn't have to be a son or daughter of Aphrodite to tell that he had eyes for my daughter. All in good time. A little after Anna left, Charlotte texted me.

Charlotte: _Heyy babe(: R u busy?_

Percy: _ hi no im not_

Charlotte: _Great. I'll be over in 5!_

You see, the thing about Charlotte is that she's very determined to get what she wants. So If she asks me something, I always do it for her. It's just something a good boyfriend would do. I start to tidy up the place a bit.

Anna POV

This can't be happening. How could Dad get a girlfriend already? Darn you Uncle Nico.

As soon as I get to Alex's house, his family welcomes me. I love him and his family, they're awesome!

Did I just say I love Alex? Okay like a friend, but he's kinda cute…

Oh well. I wonder what Dad is doing.

No one's POV

Anna didn't notice someone watching her in the bushes.

_Time to cut the power.. thank Zeus for creating the perfect storm…_

The dark figure slowly crept out of the bushes and sped away in a car.

Percy POV

The doorbell rang. It had to be Charlotte.

Before I could say anything, Charlotte kissed me like never before.

_Woahh what the hades is happening?_

"Hi Percy." She smiled.

"Charlotte.. wow." Charlotte was wearing a cropped top and shorts, which were really short. She also wore her traditional heels.

"Tell me something I don't know. So what's for dinner? I was thinking Indian. I'm feeling spicy."

"Can we order in? I'm pretty tired."

"Sounds good. Because I already did. Now Percy, until it gets here, I had an idea." She smiled and walked towards me..

**Meanwhile..**

Anna POV

"Mrs. Kline, this lasagna tastes amazing!" I told her.

"Oh Anna, thank you! I'm glad you like it."

"So Anna, anything new lately?" Mr. Kline asked me.

"Actually my mom is getting married soon, and I get to be a bridesmaid. I was actually going to ask if Alex and you guys would like to come. I believe it is going to be on August 11." The thought of Alex in a tux made me laugh. He would never get dressed up for anything.

Mr. and Mrs. Kline glanced at each other.

"You see, darling, my younger sister is having a baby shower that day, and Mr. Kline and I both need to be there, but I'm sure Alex would love to come." Mrs. Kline smiled at Alex.

"Well, duh! Of course, I'd be there for my best friend!" Alex had the cutest smile on his face. _Sigh_

"Great!" I smiled.

"Dessert, anyone?" asked.

A choruses of no came from the table. Alex and I ran upstairs so we could chill for a bit.

"I can't believe we're going to 6th grade soon. And I get to be your date to your mom's wedding." Alex turned tomato red after he realized what he said.

"Oh shut up Alex. Like you would even want to date me. We're besties!" I laughed, hiding my surprise.

"Dude, I was just joking. Take a chill-" Alex was interrupted by a loud clash of thunder, and all the lights in the house went dark.

"Oh snap…"

**So what didya guys think? I hope this made up for not updating in forever! Make sure to review if you liked it, and I will make each chapter longer if you do!**

**What's going to happen to Anna and Percy?**

**and should I make a twitter account? then you guys can stay updated! sneak peaks could possibly be included...(:**

**Bonus Question: What do you think will happen?**


	5. Monsters, Crushes, and Spies

**A/N: Hey guys! So the official twitter account is Virgodragon161**

**Follow that account, and you will get sneak peaks about the story!**

**I also might feature readers there, so check it out! (More info at the end of the chapter)  
**

**Congrats to Doclover for getting the question of the chapter correctly!**

**Keep REVIEWING guys! This story has gotten over 2k views, but only a few reviews! **

**My writing can't be that bad.. Is it?**

**Okay.. I'll let you read now. **

**Leo: Can I do the disclaimer? Percy Jackson and the Olympians is not owned by Virgodragon16. Only Anna is. **

**Me: -_- Thanks. **

Percy POV

The lights went out. Charlotte walked towards me. Wait.

"Charlotte? Are you... there?" I asked hesitantly, my hand going to Riptide which was currently in pen form.

"DIE PERSEUS JACKSON, SON OF POSEIDON. YOU HAVE CAUSED HAVOC AMONGST US. YOUR STUPID MARINE BIOLOGIST JOB AND COMPANY WILL BE TAKEN OVER AND THE MORTAL WORLD WILL BE RUINED." An empousa emerged. Hands shaking, I took out riptide, and slashed in the darkness.

The lights flickered. I slashed at the empousa, and it dissolved before screaming at me, "PERSEUS JACKSON! I AM THE DAUGHTER OF KELLI. I AM CHARLOTTE AND I WILL DESTROY PERSEUS JACKSON AND THE MORTAL WOR-"

Riptide clattered to the ground. My heart heavily breathing, I slumped down against the kitchen cabinet. My 'girlfriend' had been an empousa who was trying to kill me… what did she mean by destroying the mortal world through my company? This makes no sense… ANNA! Oh my gods, I hope nothing attacked her.

I changed into fresh clothes and sprinted to my car.

_Please don't let my daughter get attacked. _ I prayed to the gods. What was the use?

Anna POV

Okay... that was weird...

"Nick... are you there..?"

"Anna, who else are you clinging to?" Nick asked me.

"Oops. Sorry. I got freaked out." I blushed, thankfully Nick didn't see that, since it was dark.

"Anna, I know you get freaked out." Nick hugged me. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Heh… friends… right." I hope I didn't sound too weird…

"ANNA! YOUR DAD IS HERE!" Mrs. Kline shouted to me from downstairs.

"COMING!" I yelled back. Nick flinched.

"Sorry." I kissed him on the cheek and fled his room. _Did I really just do what I think I did? Oh gods…_

Dad was waiting for me at the front door. He seemed spooked out of his mind.

I thanked the Klines' for dinner, and went with Dad to the car.

"Dad... Are you okay?"

"Anna, I don't know, but right now, we have to pack and get to camp. Anywhere but here."

"What camp? You've never told me what camp this is! And why do we have to leave? What's going on?

"ANNA! Just do whatever I tell you to okay? This is for our safety."

"Sorry. Okay."

I texted Annabeth.

_Dad is going to that camp. You should come too. Something is going on._

"Anna, who are you texting?"

"My tutor. I'm telling her that some family issues came up, so I won't be having a tutoring session tomorrow." _It wasn't entirely a lie…_

"Okay." Dad pulled out his phone and called some guy named Grover, and a few other people, but I tuned out because I got a reply from Annabeth.

_Will do. Stay safe. See you at camp._

I sighed in relief. We got home, and I pulled out my suitcase. I had a pre-packed one for emergencies, like a tornado, or fire, or something like that, and put a few other things in it, like a picture of me and Nick… _Nick... _ That's a different problem for another time.

"Ready, Dad." Dad turned off the TV, and we ran to the car.

Percy POV

My daughter... she knew something was up. While I was driving, I thought about what Clarisse and Chris, Piper and Jason, Grover and Juniper, and Katie and Travis had all said. _We'll be there. _

I don't know what the hades is going on, so how was I supposed to explain this to my daughter?

Camp. Camp. Camp. All the memories associated with camp. My friends, Chiron, the Gods, Annabeth. Annabeth. I want her back. I need her. She can't be dead. I know she's alive. She has to be.

I turned into camp. They had built a parking area for all the demigods who came back to visit. Of course, it was rare, but it was pretty useful now.

Chiron was waiting. He knew. I picked up a sleeping Anna, and let the nymphs carry our bags.

I couldn't wait to figure out what the Hades is going on.

Annabeth POV

_ALERT ALERT ALERT _

My ASIT phone started beeping. Oh no. The empousa got to Percy. Anna…

Just that second my regular phone got a text.

_Dad is going to that camp. You should come too. Something is going on._

- Anna

I replied back.

_Will do. Stay safe. See you at camp._

Looks like I'm going to camp.

I called Marissa, daughter of Ares, blessed by Aphrodite. She was hard core, but since she was blessed by Aphrodite, she could charm any enemy into telling her their secrets.

"Rissa, code's been breached."

"Beth, I know. We're going into camp. We have to talk to Chiron. We don't have a choice."

"I know. Let's do this."

With that, I left for camp. This was going to be disastrous.

**And Annabeth is back! She's a spy huh? Well I guess you already knew that... **

**But she's gonna kick some butt soon! **

**Question of the chapter: Is Annabeth going to hug Percy when she sees him, or will she judo flip him like how she did in the Mark of Athena? **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW THE TWITTER ACCOUNT GUYS! THE FIRST FEW PEOPLE TO DO BOTH WILL GET A SHOUTOUT AND A SAY IN THE STORY! :D **

**Peace out. :)**


	6. The Reunion Part Uno

**Before I let you start reading, I just want to thank you guys for all the reviews! I read every single and smile so just sayin, more reviews= me very happy. I think this is one of my very best chapters and I worked really hard on it. **

**Also, shout out to percyjacksongeek. They gave me an awesome idea of how to continue the story, since I was struggling from severe writers' block, so some of those ideas might be thrown into the mix here. **

**One more thing. I started a new story called A journey into Life! So if you want to check that out it would be awesome! Thanks you guys I'm so blessed you love my story. See ya soon!**

**Leo: She doesn't own PJO.**

Annabeth POV

What is everyone going to say when I go back to camp? Besides ASIT, the only person who knows I'm alive is Chiron. And that's only because we really had to tell him. He was like my father figure when my own father wasn't there for me.

_Okay Annabeth stay calm. Breathe. In and Out, In and-_

"Annabeth?" I knew that voice. _Oh Percy…_

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I yelled at him and knocked him to the ground. Since he was still in shock, I kissed him.

"Annabeth. You're Annabeth." Slowly getting up from the ground, he flipped me over.

"OW! What the hades was that for?!" I got up and glared at him.

"One: That was what you did to me in New Rome. Two: Where have you been? Do you know how long I looked to find you Wise Girl? I almost committed suicide thinking you were gone, but Chiron stopped me. He said you would come back. I almost believed him. I never thought you would come back. One night, I was so bad me and Grover-"

"Grover and I." I corrected.

"We went out, and I was so drunk I forgot. About you. I don't know which of the god's doings it was, but for a short period of time, I forgot you ever existed. I met a mortal. Her name was Katherine. And we fell in love. It only lasted a few years. I become one of the world's best marine biologists. And here I am. But there's someone you should meet. Anna, come here please." Percy reached out and took his daughter by the hand, picked her up, and kissed her on the cheek. Of course I already knew everything, so I shot Anna a look that said:"_Play along" _and acted extremely surprised.

" . ." I said. I had been trained for this, so I knew exactly what to do.

"We named her Anna. I wanted to name her after you. Anna Jackson."

I dramatically let a few tear drops go from my face as Anna whispered something in her Dad's ear and then ran off to some boy at the Aphrodite cabin. (**Hint. Hint.**)

"You named her after me?!" This time Percy nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't help but feel loved as he whispered in my ear, "I wanted her to be one of ours. Even though she's not, we could still make that happen."

"Seaweed Brain… I.." I stood there shocked. Now that was something I didn't expect. He smirked and headed over to the Poseidon cabin since he had gained a sister and two brothers. Besides Tyson of course.

"ANNABETH!" Oh no.. Malcolm.

I turned around to see the rest of the Athena Cabin looking at me. Some had sad faces, some were angry, but most were surprised.

I ran to the big house.


	7. Nick is a what now!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. **

Anna POV

That encounter with Annabeth was really weird. I could have sworn that her look was something along the lines of "Play Along."  
I whispered in my dad's ear that I think I recognized someone, so I ran to the Aphrodite cabin.

No. No way.

"Nick?"

He spun around, and gasped.

"Anna?"

"What are you doing here?" we both asked each other at the same time.

"My dad... is Percy Jackson... son of Poseidon…"

"YOUR DAD IS PERCY JACKSON?!"

"Yeah..."

"Anna, he's like the savior of Olympus. And-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. But my question is, "YOU'RE A DEMIGOD?!"

"My mom is Aphrodite. I got claimed this morning."

"But, you're mom... At home. What?"

"Listen, my mom was Aphrodite at times, but other times, it was my stepmom. My dad remarried almost immediately after Aphrodite left him, and he raised me to think that she was my birth mom. It's funny how I look like her, but she's really not. Aphrodite brought me here."

"Whoa. So… about the other day… Nick… I um… Kinda..."  
"I like you too." Then he kissed me.

"Whoa." Then I passed out.

I woke up to find myself in the infirmary.

"Anna, Anne, Annie. My best friend. Can you hear me?"

"Nick... I had this dream…"

"What happened? We took a walk, and then you passed out."  
"That is because, children, that it is Anna's 12th birthday, and the oracle, Rachel Dare, has issued a new prophecy. I don't completely remember, but on Anna's 12th birthday, she has to go on a quest, with one other person, to save camp. The border is fading again. We think that the gods are fading, but it is up to her and the one person she chooses to accompany her, to save Olympus." Chiron, the head of camp, and also a centaur, trotted up to us.

"Whoa. I choose Nick, obviously, but that's it. I go on a quest and come back… Piece of cake."

"Dear, its not that easy. You need a few days of training. So does this son of Aphrodite. So rest, and then you can go on your quest."

"Fine. But we will leave as soon as possible.

As always, I had a plan. Training or no training, we didn't have time. Me and Nick had to go tonight. Or else we would all die.

_Later that night…_

"Nick. Let's go!" I whispered to my best friend and crush. I could have sworn he kissed me. Or it could have been the dream. I had another one before I left. I got a visit from Aphrodite herself.

"Hello, Anna." She kept changing forms. She settled on blonde hair, and bright green eyes. Much like myself, but her hair was blonde.

"Aphrod… Aphrodite?"

"Yes my dear, and I understand you have fallen in love with my son…" I blushed. Aphrodite was the goddess of love and beauty after all.

"The thing is, he likes you, but he needs that push. So I will bless you." Aphrodite was blessing me? What?

"Look in this mirror, darling." Aphrodite smiled.

My wavy brown hair had become shorter, but straighter, and had blonde highlights. I was wearing skinny jeans, and black converse. My sweater was striped, and hugged me really tightly. I blushed when I looked at my chest…

"There you go. Now he will notice you even more. That blessing will not go away under any circumstances, and will last until you are an adult, so be thankful. Now here is a backpack filled with things for your quest." Aphrodite handed me a very small backpack, but it was huge on the inside.

"Thank you, my lady. I am very grateful to you." I kneeled and she ushered me up.

"Now, you deserve it. And take care of my son. Now you're waking up. I wish you luck on your quest."

With that, I had woken up and now me and Nick were sneaking out of camp.

"Whoa.. What happened to you?!" Nick's eyes widened but he smiled. I could've sworn he mumbled something along the lines of 'You look beautiful' but then coughed to cover it up.

I blushed. "Yeah, yeah. Your awesome mom helped me out a bit. But first, looks like we have to go to the empire state building."

**How was that chapter guys? I thought I did pretty good… I think this story is taking a different path…**

**Hehe. Anyways, if you like it, keep reviewing, and keep reading. Bye!**

-**Ananya(:**


	8. Percy Finds out

Annabeth POV

"Chiron! I'm back, and the Athena Cabin is trying to kill me!" I sprinted into the big house and shut the door.

"Ah, Annabeth, my dear. How have you been?" Chiron mocked me. He obviously knew how I've been considering that I talked to him every day over IM.

"Yeah, yeah. How am I supposed to tell them Chiron? They thought I was dead. Malcolm… Chiron the look on his face was horrible. And I obviously can't tell them about ASIT."

"Well, who said you were Annabeth? For all I know, you're name is Kathleen and you're a new camper. You ran because you didn't know what was going on and all you know is that you were sent here. Percy kind of figured out who you were though, so he wants to talk to you. I'll let him do that." Chiron trotted off to the Athena Cabin to sort things out.

"Percy?" I called after Chiron but he was already gone. I sighed and turned to look back and Percy was standing there.

"Well, Annabeth. I see you haven't forgotten our talk a little bit ago. Wise Girl, you can't not miss me. You can't."

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain come here." He pulled me into a hug and we stood like that for a while until Percy mumbled, "Anna."

"C'mon Percy lets go find her."

_Later…_

Percy and I looked everywhere for Anna. We had no idea where she went. Percy kept beating himself up for losing sight of her and I had to keep calming him down. I know she must be fine. _Wait…_

"Percy. We need to see Chiron. NOW."

Percy POV

When Annabeth told me we needed to see Chiron, I freaked out. I loved Anna so much and I let her go. Why the hades did I do that?

"Chiron, do you know where my daughter is?" I asked Chiron

"Percy, she left on a quest. The border… it's fading again. Only your daughter can save it, and Percy, you're not allowed to interfere."

"EXCUSE ME?! MY ONLY DAUGHTER WAS SENT ON A QUEST BY HERSELF TO RESCUE CAMP?! SHE'S ONLY ELEVEN YEARS OLD!" This can't be happening.

"Percy, it makes sense. The daughter of the savior of Olympus has to do it again. She's going to be fine. Let's go to the lake, I think you need to cool off." Annabeth lead me out of the Big House, while I was still trying to process what just happened.

Annabeth POV

Poor Percy. He's swimming laps in the lake, and the next thing you know he's underwater. Oh look. Here he comes.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry about earlier… I couldn't handle the fact that my daughter has to go through what I went through and if I help her, I might ruin everything." Percy looked extremely apologetic. His abs were quite distracting.

"It's okay." I looked away as Percy sat next to me.

"Are these distracting?" He smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me Seaweed Brain." And he did as he was told. For a long time.

**So how was that guys? PERCABETH FLUFF Sorry it's a little bit shorter but school is really important right now and it's hard for me to update. Review if you want to hear more!**


End file.
